Bubulle à votre service
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: Quand un ananas rêve de liberté dans son bocal et qu'un albinos lui donne un moyen de s'échapper malgré lui... Ça donne un petit récit sur la folle évasion de Mukuro au Nouvel An.


Voilà, petit OS sans prétention, à part celle de vous faire rire un peu.

Grand merci à Akatsuki Akisa qui a relu et relevé quelques faiblesses dans le récit ^^

Résumé : Quand un ananas rêve de liberté dans son bocal, et qu'un albinos lui donne un moyen de s'échapper malgré lui... Ça donne un petit récit sur la folle évasion de Mukuro au Nouvel An.

* * *

À vrai dire, tout commença suite à une mauvaise blague.

Lorsque les jeunes Vongola étaient retournés de leur périple dans le futur, ils avaient emporté avec eux les souvenirs de tous ceux qui les avaient côtoyés. Avec, entre autres, ceux de Byakuran.

Donc, le garçon qui aurait pu être un dangereux psychopathe hérita de ses souvenirs. Et se rendit compte que, avec le peu de pouvoirs qu'il possédait désormais et l'incroyable puissance qu'avait obtenu Sawada Tsunayoshi, le ex-futur Boss des Millefiore ne pouvait rien faire. Néanmoins, Byakuran trouva d'autres méthodes pour ennuyer la famille Vongola, plus précisément la nouvelle génération. Pour ce faire, il leur fit des blagues. Pas de toutes petites et banales, non, Byakuran voulait qu'on s'en rappelle.

Alors, il leur fit des présents, généralement empoisonnés, qui donna des cauchemars aux jeunes gardiens Vongola.

Or, en cette belle journée de décembre, Byakuran ne savait plus que faire. Il s'était occupé de tous les jeunes, sauf une certaine personne.  
Il avait traumatisé avant l'heure le jeune Gokudera Hayato en lui envoyant des vidéos contenant des souvenirs de Byakuran le soir où il s'était retrouvé seul avec un Tsunayoshi assez éméché. Ensuite, il avait envoyé au fan de base ball une batte de base ball achetée dans un magasin érotique. Une simple blague qui permit au gardien de la Pluie de se mettre en couple avec celui de la Tempête. Et, il avait osé s'attaquer au collège de Namimori. Selon certaines rumeurs, Hibari Kyoya essayait toujours d'effacer la **magnifique **peinture murale dans son salon représentant un Byakuran semi-dénudé langoureusement allongé sur un canapé. Quant à Sawada, il faisait encore des cauchemars, impliquant pour la plupart d'entre eux la majorité des mafieux et des menottes. De plus, il avait réussi, Dieu sait comment, à envoyer un colis au Lambo du futur. Ce paquet contenait des bonbons très spéciaux. Le Lambo adolescent, ne devinant absolument pas la terrible menace qui s'y cachait, les engloutit goulument. Cependant, des heures après, il regretta de l'avoir fait. En effet, des sucreries à la marijuana n'étaient pas quelque chose à prendre juste avant une réunion officielle avec les Giglio Nero. Depuis, Tsuna vérifia attentivement si son Gardien de la Foudre ne se droguait pas. Ensuite, Byakuran envoya une lettre à Ryohei, le conviant à un match de boxe vivifiant. Enthousiasmé par cette idée, le boxeur fit tout le trajet et découvrit que le lieux de rendez-vous se trouvait dans un bâtiment très particulier. Ce n'est qu'après coup que le boxeur se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans un cercle d'hyperactifs anonymes. Car il fut assis de force après avoir fait plusieurs mach de boxe avec les participants. Et il découvrit qu'il souffrait d'un grave syndrome d'hyperactivité. Mais Ryohei ne s'en soucia guère puisqu'il avait enfin trouvé des membres pour son club de boxe. Les hyperactifs étaient décidément des gens très aimables et sympathiques.

Bref, Byakuran avait bien emmer... ennuyé son monde, exceptée une personne. Rokudo Mukuro. L'illusionniste, toujours enfermé dans son bocal dans la prison de haute sécurité des Vendicare, n'avait donc pas pu recevoir de présents de la part de l'albinos. Ce que ce dernier regrettait de toute son âme. Et se torturait les méninges pour trouver la parfaite farce à faire à son ennemi. Enfin, quand son horloge sonna le douze coups de midi, Byakuran fit un petit sourire malicieux. Il avait trouvé la solution adéquate à son problème, et ce avant même qu'il ait eu sa dose de sucre.

Trois jours après, Rokudo Mukuro eut la surprise d'entendre du bruit venant de sa cellule. Il fit donc de brefs adieux à Chrome, qui ne s'en soucia guère, mangeant des sucreries avec Kyoko et Haru. L'illusionniste ouvrit donc son œil et observa ce qui se passait devant lui. Sa vue, légèrement brouillée par l'eau ne lui permettait pas de voir tout ce qui se passait précisément. Cependant, il arriva à comprendre que deux Vendicare se trouvaient face à sa cellule. Assez intéressé, le captif tendit l'oreille. Mais avec toute l'eau, et le vœux de silence des geôliers, il n'entendit rien. Alors, l'un des hommes masqués sortit de sa poche une lettre d'une couleur blanche éblouissante pour l'illusionniste qui était plongé dans l'obscurité depuis trop longtemps.

Néanmoins, il sut lire correctement ce qui était inscrit sur la feuille. Et eut aussitôt envie de s'échapper pour aller tordre le coup à cet imbécile d'albinos.

« _Pour éviter que tu ne t'ennuies trop dans ton bocal, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on te permette d'avoir un compagnon de cellule. Bien à toi, ton dévoué Ran Ran_. »

Il allait le tuer. L'étrangler. L'éviscérer. Le poignarder. Le rendre fou. Voir même, lui faire toutes ces choses à la fois. Ainsi pensait Mukuro en observant son nouvel compagnon de bocal.

Un vulgaire poisson rouge.

Mukuro soupira, ce qui résonna étrangement dans son bocal, effrayant son nouveau colocataire. L'illusionniste songea un instant à ce qu'il allait faire à cet idiot de blanc-bec. Puis, il décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait du côté des Vongola. Au moins, il arriverait à oublier sa déchéance. Être obligé à partager sa cellule avec un imbécile de poisson rouge. À cette pensée, ses envies de meurtres revinrent en masse, faisant que la douce Chrome se tende en ressentant ce que son alter-égo éprouvait.

Inquiète, la jeune fille voulut savoir ce qu'il se passait. Mais Mukuro ne tenait à ce qu'elle sache qu'il devait cohabiter avec un poisson. Il changea alors de sujet et demanda à ce qu'elle lui raconte les nouveautés présentes dans la vie des Gardiens Vongola.

-Eh bien, fit Chrome de sa voix douce, le Gardien de la Tempête est toujours en couple avec celui de la Pluie. Le Nuage essaye toujours de quitter le territoire pour aller mordre à mort Byakuran. Le Tonnerre ne fait rien de spécial, celui de Soleil essaye de conquérir le cœur d'une amie à Kyoko et je n'ai pas vu le Boss depuis des semaines. D'après le bébé, il est resté enfermé dans sa chambre depuis qu'il a reçu un colis provenant d'Italie.

Mukuro s'étonna en entendant que le Préfet de Namimori voulait voir Byakuran mort. Ainsi, il n'était pas le seul à vouloir admirer la face bleuie par la mort de l'albinos... Cependant, ses pensées se détournèrent bien malgré lui des paroles de Chrome car il ressentait une démangeaison assez désagréable sur lui. Il congédia donc la jeune fille avec un léger remord et retourna dans son véritable corps. Les démangeaisons provenaient de son cou, où le crétin de poisson ne cessait d'y faire des bulles, le chatouillant énormément.

- _Je vais le tuer..._

Ce murmure, devenu très fréquent depuis l'arrivée du petit poisson rouge, résonna dans le liquide alors que l'illusionniste ressassait en boucle son ressentiment envers Byakuran. Si seulement il était libre de tout mouvement, se désola Mukuro. Au moins, il aurait pu tuer ce fichu poisson qui ne cessait de l'observer d'un air torve ! Un moment passa, où les deux occupants du bocal s'observèrent en silence. Puis, vint l'illumination.

Mukuro venait de trouver un plan tout simplement diabolique, et ce grâce à ce poisson stupide. Dans sa grande gentillesse, l'illusionniste le baptisa Bubulle, en hommage à ce que le poisson rouge utilisait pour lui communiquer sa faim.

Les semaines passèrent et Bubulle vécut ce qui sembla une idylle marine. Il partageait son eau avec un humain très agréable, qui discutait de temps à autres avec lui, et recevait très souvent de la nourriture de la part des autres humains, qui eux ressemblaient à des momies. (Pas que Bubulle en ait déjà vues, c'est juste qu'il avait entendu son colocataire les traiter ainsi.)

Puis, vint le jour où Bubulle, ayant mangé un peu trop, avait sali l'entièreté de l'eau du bocal. Les Vendicare durent donc changer l'eau. Pour ce faire, ils endormirent le corps de Mukuro, pour qu'il ne puisse bouger lors du transfert, et saisirent Bubulle avec un petit filet.

Cependant, ils n'avaient pas prévu que le petit poisson, fidèle petit soldat de l'illusionniste, n'agisse. Et, le petit Bubulle, en une action kamikaze pour la liberté de son cher colocataire, sauta de son filet pour atterrir sur les commandes de la machine. Il y fit de petits bonds, appuyant sur des boutons bien particuliers que Mukuro lui avait montré dans son esprit, et y resta, le flanc palpitant en recherche d'eau. Entretemps, l'illusionniste, sentant que les commandes venait de lâcher, fit entrer son esprit dans celui d'un des Vendicare. Comme ce dernier était occupé à observer les dégâts fait par le poisson rouge, il ne remarqua absolument pas que son corps venait de bouger et de retirer les câbles maintenant leur prisonnier docile. Avec une ultime illusion, Mukuro enleva la substance qu'on lui avait injecté pour l'endormir et retira le tuyau fixé sur son œil droit. Après, ce fut un jeu d'enfants, il eut juste à endormir brièvement les gardes présents dans la cellule et vêtir leur uniforme. Pendant un moment, Mukuro reste figé devant ce qui avait été le fidèle Bubulle. Puis, se décidant, il fit apparaître un aquarium, suffisamment petit que pour le mettre dans sa poche, et le remplit d'eau propre. Tout en ajoutant le pauvre petit Bubulle qui se remit bien vite de son périple, tout en se félicitant d'avoir fait le mort pour les Vendicare ne l'achèvent pas.

Après des petits problèmes, et une situation assez gênante où Mukuro dut conduire un prisonnier dans une cellule et ce sans savoir où cette dernière se situait, l'illusionniste put enfin respirer l'air libre et se considérer comme un évadé.

-Kufufu, rit-il d'un air sinistre en vérifiant que son cher Bubulle était en bonne santé, La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid...

Sur ces paroles, il disparut, engloutit par la brume environnante.

Deux jours après, le jour de cette si belle fête qu'est le Nouvel An, Byakuran reçu un paquet. Assez amusé de voir que quelqu'un avait pensé à lui en cette si belle journée, l'albinos ouvrit avec une joie enfantine la paquet, et resta pétrifié devant le contenu du cadeau.

Un aquarium dans lequel flottaient des petits chamallows vivants et avec de minuscules nageoires. Avec un sourire gourmand, Byakuran rangea l'aquarium avec soin sur sa table et vérifia si le paquet ne contenait aucun indice sur l'expéditeur. Rien, excepté une lettre noire aux caractères blancs assez brève :

« _Pour éviter que tu ne t'ennuies trop en cette si belle journée, je t'ai envoyé deux présents. Le premier, pour ton plaisir. Le second, pour le mien._ »

Sans chercher à comprendre, l'albinos jeta la lettre à la poubelle et se mit à siroter un verre de vin en contemplant le résultat de ses blagues. Les Vongola n'étaient pas prêts de l'oublier cette année. Cependant, quelque chose continuait à tourmenter le génie du mal.

_Deux présents _?_ Le second, pour le mien ? _Que voulaient donc dire ces phrases ? Entendant qu'on sonnait à sa porte, Byakuran décida d'oublier ces mots mystérieux et ouvrit la porte. En voyant l'air meurtrier du nouveau venu, et la caméra que portait ce cher Mukuro-kun situé à l'arrière du premier, Byakuran comprit bien vite.

- Voyons, Hibari-chan, commença-t-il de sa voix chantante et avec un sourire heureux, Ne me dis pas qu'une blague t'as mis dans cet état-là ?

Le dénommé Hibari-chan s'avança sans un mot, son aura meurtrière augmentant et se propageant tout autour de lui.

- Attends, fit alors d'une voix plus inquiète l'albinos, Ce n'était qu'une blague ! Allons, tu n'irais pas jusqu'à me battre le soir du Nouvel An ?

Vu l'air décidé du japonais, c'était quelque chose qu'il était plus que disposé à faire.

Pendant ce temps, Mukuro s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il s'était vengé, échappé et avait conclu une sorte de trêve avec son Alouette. Rien de mieux pour commencer l'année.

* * *

Entretemps, Bubulle nageait paisiblement dans son nouvel aquarium sous l'oeil attentif et bienveillant de Chrome.


End file.
